


Without Circuits

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crushes, Doubt, Exspensive Headphones, Fluff, Gay, Insecurities, Jake is discovering his sexuality, Jake’s house being set on fire (mentioned), Jeremy has a stutter, Junior year, Kisses, M/M, Post: SQUIP, Prom, Promposal, Stagedorks (mentioned) - Freeform, deere, jeremy is bi, not too angsty but angsty enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy isn’t sure why anybody would suddenly have feelings for him. He feels useless without the virtual Keanu Reeves talking to him inside of his head. He doesn’t want it back, or does he? After all, he’s still a junior. He has to survive through another year of high school. Besides, how will he ever get a date to prom? Chloe says there’s someone who wants him, but Jeremy can’t seem to bring himself to believe that.





	Without Circuits

After the incident with the SQUIP, life seemed to go back to normal for Jeremy Heere. He started wearing his glasses again because the fix the SQUIP had for his optic nerves was not permanent. He is thankful for that because now he can see his friend Michael again. 

 

Jeremy finds himself walking back to school since his dad has an important business meeting. It’s been a few months since the SQUIP has even made a sound. In fact, it’s prom season at Middle Borough. 

 

Christine and Jeremy have decided to become friends. Christine and Michael has become best friends. Jeremy actually enjoyed seeing Michael get along with the new squad. It was nice to see.

 

The only problem is that Jeremy feels like he doesn’t have anyone to go to prom with. Brooke is going with Jenna and Christine. They’ve all decided to go as friends. Jeremy isn’t sure where that leaves Chloe. 

 

“Hey, Jeremy.” Chloe skips up to him.

 

He’s guessing he’s about to find out. As he twists the lock to his locker open. He runs his fingers of his hair before looking at Chloe. She looks fabulous as usual. Her sequin jacket, black crop top, and skirt that just covers her belly button. She’s wearing knee high socks with sparkly flats. 

 

“Hey, Chloe.” Jeremy replies. “How’s it going?”

“Just curious to know what you’re doing for prom season.” Chloe comments. “Or should I say who you’re doing.”

“Um, Chloe, I really don’t like talking about that.”

“Oh, I know. I just want to know who you’re going to prom with.”

“Why?”

 

It appears that Chloe wants to set Jeremy up with someone. At least, that’s what Jeremy is hoping for. He doesn’t want to be left out on a school dance just because he doesn’t have a date. Him and Michael used to go to homecoming together just as friends. Jeremy loves going to school dances and parties. Sure, they can be scary; however, he still has a good time. 

 

“I just want to help you out. I might know someone who wants to go with you.”

“Really?” Jeremy asks, excited.

Chloe nods, “But you can’t tell  **anyone** .” 

 

Chloe slams her one hand on the locker as she says this to Jeremy. The banging sound from the metal lockers causes Jeremy to jump. He wasn’t expecting it. However, there seems to be something that caused the noise. Jeremy turns his head to see Rich and Michael kissing against Michael’s locker which is just a few lockers down from his. 

 

“I’m guessing it’s neither of them.” Jeremy sighs. 

“Of course not.” Chloe laughs a bit. “Rich and Michael are such a cute couple. Have you ever seen them play drums together? They did last Friday at the bar Jenna’s dad owns.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t go remember?”

“That’s right. You had a family dinner with your dad.” Chloe hums. “That is so cute that you do that.”

 

He nods in response. There’s something a little unnerving about seeing Rich and Michael together. It’s not jealousy. Jeremy just misses his best friend a little bit. It’s not like he owns Michael. He just misses the days he’d come bopping down the hallway listening to some eighties jams. 

 

The boy in the blue cardigan turns around to look at Chloe. She appears to be re-applying the lipstick she is wearing and looking into a compact she holds in her right hand. 

 

“Chloe, can you tell me who it is?”

“Nope.” Chloe smacks her lips together. “You’re just going to have to leave it matchmaker Chloe! I’ll see you in math class.”

 

The warning bell for school to start rings. Jeremy shuts his locker as he adjusts the straps on his backpack. He looks over and sees that Michael and Rich are approaching. 

 

“Hey, Heere.” Rich High fives him. “Saw you talking to Chloe?”

“Not what you think, Rich.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“Oh, please, we know.” Michael comments. “We’re all in on this, Player two.”

“I guess I can’t believe that someone would wanna go to prom w-with me.”

 

Michael gives Jeremy a small look of worry. He could recognize that stutter anywhere. Michael places a hand on Jeremy shoulder. Jeremy looks up at his slightly taller best friend. 

 

“It’ll be alright, Jer. Whoever it is, already likes you.”

“I know, Mikey but-”

“Jeremy, quit it. Look, thith perthon really liketh you, mmkay?” Rich asks. “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Jeremy nods. He sees Michael smile at Rich’s lisp. Michael thinks Rich’s lisp is absolutely adorable. Jeremy does feel a bit jealous. He just wants someone who thinks his stutter is cute. Although, the last time someone liked him was because of the SQUIP.

 

Another warning bell goes off and Jeremy sighs. He says bye to Rich and Michael. He really is happy for the two of them. They make an absolutely adorable couple. Jeremy just proceeds to class. 

 

During class, all Jeremy could think about is this mystery person. How tall are they? What really they like? Do they like video games? Would this person play with his hair? What color eyes does this person have? What gender is this person? He just wants to know. Most importantly, what is this person’s name?

 

It appears that Jeremy is completely in a daydream land as he is sketching hearts in his history notebook. As he realizes what he’s doing, a breeze floats in through an open window. It causes his notebook to flip a few pages. He sees some old doodles in there.

 

A few circuit lines remind Jeremy of a darker time in his life. He remembers the disaster of the school play. He couldn’t believe that it all happened. It almost seems like it was just yesterday. 

 

Jeremy has another realization. The last time someone liked him, he had to go through having a SQUIP to make it happen. Yes, Christine liked him for who he was. Who he is. Jeremy just can’t help but think that nobody would fall in love with him.

 

Without asking permission, Jeremy decides to bolt. He grabs his notebook and runs out of the classroom. He doesn’t bother going into a school bathroom. He stopped panicking in bathrooms after Michael had on at the Halloween party that happened a while ago. 

 

Jeremy runs out to a park bench that’s outside the school. He sets his books down beside him and pulls his knees into his chest. He has felt this way for awhile. Without the squip he isn’t good enough. 

 

With the SQUIP he got Christine, and he gained all of these friends because of the experience. Sure, having the SQUIP was hell, but Jeremy almost misses it. He felt relief it in his mind. Well, before it got evil and tried to take over his entire school that is. 

 

What good is he without his SQUIP? The virtual version of Keanu Reeves was a pain. Jeremy just isn’t sure why someone would like him without it. That’s why him and Christine broke up after all. Jeremy couldn’t grasp it.

 

Suddenly, Jeremy feels a hand touch his shoulder and he almost jumps. He looks up and tries to gather himself. He was exactly expecting anyone to come after him. He’s used to being alone. He does like the quiet. 

 

Eventually, Jeremy gathers himself just so he could see who is trying to comfort him. He does appreciate the thought that someone actually cares about him. He knows Michael does. So, when Jeremy looks up he’s expecting to see Michael. However, Jeremy sees Jake Dillinger instead. 

 

“Oh… Hi, Jake.” Jeremy says with a bit of tremble in his voice.

“Hey.” Jake gives a gentle smile. “You ran out of your class. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You saw me?”

“I was in the classroom across the hall.” Jake replies. “Can I sit?”

 

The smaller boy gives a small nod to Jake. Jake sits next to Jeremy on the bench. Jeremy has a small smile on his face. There’s something about Jake that just makes him enjoyable to be around. Jeremy decides to lean his head on Jake’s shoulder.He isn’t sure why Jake had come after him, but it makes his stomach flutter a little bit. What is he doing? Jeremy has to wonder this. Is he falling for Jake?

 

“So what happened? I saw you talking to Chloe early. Did she scare you or something? She can be pretty intimidating.”

“ **She** didn’t necessarily scare m-me.” 

 

Jeremy sighs as he notices that his stutter has slipped out. Jeremy doesn’t have too much control over his stuttering and he wish he could just make it stop overall. He just doesn’t have that power without the SQUIP anymore. It almost kills him. He thinks it’s embarrassing.

 

Jake doesn’t seem to mind the stutter as he places his arm around Jeremy. He even finds the stutter cute. Jeremy doesn’t know how to react when Jake does this, but it feels him with a warm feeling inside. 

 

“What did then?”

“Oh.. she just told me something I’m n-n-not supposed to know, I guess. It might just b-be gossip. I’m not entirely sure.”

“What did she tell you?”

 

The boy adjusts the way he’s sitting a small bit so he can lean into Jake a little better. Jeremy isn’t sure if he should tell Jake everything that Chloe told him. Although, Michael and Rich already know. If Jake doesn’t know, then Jake might just be the person who is going to be asking Jeremy to prom. That makes him not want to tell Jake because what if he ruins the surprise? 

 

“Just something about prom.” Jeremy shrugs.

 

Jake can almost tell from the tremor in Jeremy’s voice that Jeremy knows someone is going to be asking him to prom. Naturally, Jake is in on this as well. He knows who’s going to be asking Jeremy to prom. It seems the entire squad is on this.

 

“Was it something about going to prom?” Jake raises an eyebrow. 

 

Jeremy could just swoon with the look Jake is giving him right now. He keeps trying to snap out of it. He doesn’t know for sure that Jake is going to ask him to prom. He drives him crazy. 

 

Jeremy nods, “She told me someone w-was gonna ask me but I don’t know who it is. Ch-Chloe wouldn’t tell me.”

“Really?” Jake smiles softly. “I could tell you.”

“You could?” Jeremy asks excitedly. 

 

The boy’s heart almost falls as he starts to believe that Jake isn’t the one asking him to prom. Although, Jeremy is sure he doesn’t deserve someone like Jake. Especially cause Jake is so cool. He knows Jake has troubles because his parents aren’t around and his house got burned down. Jeremy’s just not sure if he deserves someone as sweet and caring as Jake. It’s a layer that Jake keeps hidden of himself. 

 

“I wanted to do it in a special way, but yeah…”

Jeremy blushes, “What’re you saying, Jake?”

“I.. I wanted to ask you to prom. Although, if you’re not into I guess I don’t have to. Is that what you’re upset about? Do you not want to go to prom?”

 

Jeremy feels his heart sink for a moment. Would Jake really do all of that for him? Not ask him to prom just because he doesn’t want to? Well, he does want to. Jeremy just feels really nervous about all of this. He really can’t believe Jake would like him like this. Although, maybe Jake just wants to go to prom as friends. Jeremy tries to think about that. He doesn’t seem to enjoy the thought. He just doesn’t think that Jake would be into him. 

 

“No. Jake, I w-want. I just can’t believe that you’d ask me.”

“Really? I’ve had a crush on you for awhile.” Jake shrugs. “At least, I think I have. I’ve never really dated a boy before.”

“N-Neither have I, but I’ve h-had crushes on some.”

“Really?”

“Mostly celebrities.”

 

Jake laughs a little bit and his charming smile appears on his face. Jeremy’s heart begins to melt. How could someone have such a handsome smile? Jeremy wants to see the smile more often. Jake almost has a celebrity’s smile. His teeth almost have that fake shine people see when they watch toothpaste commercials. 

 

After he laughs, Jake realizes why he originally followed Jeremy to this park bench. He knows something silly like this couldn’t make Jeremy cry, right? Jake almost feels concerned that it could. 

 

“Jeremy, why were you crying?”

Jeremy swallows, “Oh… I um..”

“Jeremy, you don’t have to worry. My house was burned down by my best friend. I hear weird things all the times.”

 

Jeremy takes a breath. He is trying to decide if he should tell Jake what is going on with him. Although, if he’s developing a crush on Jake, shouldn’t Jake know how he feels? If Jeremy wants a chance with Jake he knows he can’t close himself off. It would just be wrong to hide from this. If Jake doesn’t accept him for this, then maybe he shouldn’t go with Jake to prom at all. Jeremy takes another breath before deciding to open up. 

 

“I was worried that someone couldn’t really like me without the assistance of my SQUIP, ya know? Th-That’s how I got Christine and I still don’t know how to flirt that well. I’m a whole ass mess, Jake! Even when you said you wanted to ask me to prom I just asked myself: why wouldn’t he like someone else? Why me? There’s plenty of better looking guys and girls around the school. Even people who don’t even identity with genders if you’re into being Pan!”

“I’m not one for labels right now, Jer. Please breathe a bit.”

“I just… I don’t know, Jake. Will I ever really amount to an-anything w-w-without my SQUIP?”

 

Jake sighs a bit and hugs Jeremy. He kisses his forehead. He feels bad because he doesn’t know if Jeremy’s okay with that or not. Jake just wants to be able to comfort this boy he has developed a crush on. 

 

“Jeremy, listen. I like you for who you are. I don’t notice the other students at school. I notice you. You are so kind hearted and you’re dorky. I think it so amazing. You are super adorable, Jeremy.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are. In my eyes? You are.” Jake assures him. “I understand that you might be insecure. That can be really tough to work through.”

 

A bit of a shocking feelings travels through Jeremy. Does Jake really know how he is feeling? There’s a lot that Jeremy doesn’t know about Jake. Although, Jake seems to be a person with a lot of walls up. Jeremy wonders if with time he could knock them down. He can respect Jake’s privacy though. 

 

“You know?”

“A little bit. Just… take it easy, Jeremy. I can understand if you don’t want to go to prom. Maybe we could have a movie night?”

“You really want to spent time with me, huh?”

“I do.” Jake nods a bit. “If that’s alright. If not, I get it. Sometimes you need time to yourself.”

 

Jeremy nods slowly and listens to everything that Jake has to say. Jeremy knows if he spends time alone his mind will only wander to places he wishes never existed. He knows he’s wanted to go to prom for a very long. 

 

“I… I want to go to prom with you Jake. I just… I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be alright, Jeremy. I’ll be with you the entire time. I mean… if that’s cool. I’d really like to be your date.”

Jeremy nods, “I’d love you to be you’re, Jake.”

 

A grin appears on Jake’s face as Jeremy says yes. It means a lot to Jake that jeté,y word actually go with him. He promises to help Jeremy with whatever he may struggle with. He knows it’ll be difficult, but Jake wants to be there for Jeremy. 

 

As nervous as Jeremy is, he can’t wait until prom night. He knows he’ll have a good night with Jake and all his friends. He’s thrilled someone could like him without the SQUIP telling him what to do inside his brain. Jeremy feels a bit more confident knowing he might be able to do this on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a long time since I posted. I don’t think this is my strongest writing but I hope you enjoyed it along with all its typos. I’ve been wanting to post a Deere fic for a very long time. I hope you guys did like it. I’ll try to get back to posting more often!


End file.
